Highschool Tales
by crosscarsamuraix
Summary: It's Kaoru's first day in her new highschool. On her way she bumps in to...? It's generally K&K but I'll put in other pairs. I think it could be rated G, but just incase, PG. This is my first fic. so please be nice to me
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of Yamaoka High School for Kamiya Kaoru. Her father just found a new job, which brought them to Tokyo. The alarm on her clock went off exactly at 6:30, but Kaoru was more than reluctant to get up. She slammed the snooze button and mumbled, "Five more minutes." when her brother Yahiko banged on her door and shouted, "You awake busu? You're gonna be late for your first day in your new school!" Kaoru got up and slammed open her door. "And you are going to die before you can go to YOUR school!!" she yelled back.  
  
Just then, they heard, "Kaoru, Yahiko, not now." It was their father. Kaoru gave Yahiko an elbow jab on his head before slamming the door in his face. She turned toward the closet to change into her uniform. She also made a mental note to kill Yahiko later. She wondered what a 10- year-old was doing at 6:30 in the morning, when he didn't have to. "Probably to annoy me." she mumbled.  
  
Kaoru finished changing by tying her favorite ribbon in her hair, indigo blue. It always brought her luck, some way or another. As she raced down the stairs, she tripped down on the last step. "Haha!! What an idiot!!" Yahiko laughed. So far the ribbon wasn't doing its trick. Kaoru decided to give him a double beating after school. "Good morning Daddy," she said as she whisked by him. "Really Kaoru, you should try to be more organized," her father said as he watched her trying to eat her toast and put on her shoes. "I know, I know. But I have to go now," she said, her voice a bit muffled because of the toast. She gave one last tug at her shoes before rushing out the door, saying, "Ittekimasu*!"  
  
Kaoru was having a hard time finding the school. "I'm pretty sure that I make a left here." she thought as she raced down the street. She was so concentrated in going to school that she didn't notice that someone was coming from the other side. It was too late to stop herself when she finally noticed the other person. There was a classic anime fall (you know, the smoke, stars, swirls, etc. (I'm so corny.))  
  
The other person was the first to collect his wits. "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up. She guessed that he was a high schooler, looking at his appearance, although he strangely resembled a girl. "I'm fine." she started to say when she noticed unusual features about him. He had red hair, which was really unusual for a Japanese, but he also had violet eyes and a big cross scar on his left cheek. She was so interested in his unusual features that she forgot about school for a moment. Her watch caught her eye. It read 7:15. "Oh no!" she thought. "I have to be there by 7:30!" She turned to the boy and asked, "Um. do you know the way to Yamaoka High School?"  
  
The boy smiled and said, "You must be the new student we're expecting in our class." Kaoru was dazed. She never heard anyone call her 'onushi* ' and put 'gozaru*' on the end of their sentences. She felt a little stupid too, because she didn't realize that he was from the same school. "Um. shall we get going?" he asked. "It's right around the corner. We best hurry." Kaoru finally got the senses to say, "Okay." They stood up and started walking in silence. Kaoru kept her head down most of the time. The boy looked at her for a moment, then said, "There is something you want to ask me, is there not?" Kaoru turned red. There was a million things she wanted to ask him. Instead, she said, "I just want to know your name, that's all."  
  
The boy smiled and said, "Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. And you?" Kaoru repeated, "Ken.shin." in her mind. Then she started to say, "My name is." when Kenshin suddenly said, "Here we are. We made it on time." Kaoru sighed a sigh of relief as they passed through the gates. Just then, they heard a voice behind him. "Yo, wassup Kenshin?" the voice said. They both turned around to see who it was.  
  
Japanese Words: Onushi is a polite form of saying 'you.' Gozaru is the ending that Kenshin always puts behind his sentences. Ittekimasu is basically something like "I'm off to _____" Literally it means I'll go and come back.  
  
Author's Comments: Well, here's the first chapter. I'm pretty sure it's obvious who said the last sentence, but don't want to write too much, ne. ^_~ Yes, I made Yahiko Kaoru's little brother. That seems like a popular plot. ^_^ And yes Kaoru's father is alive, although I forgot his name. TT_TT;; The reason why I didn't actually put 'Gozaru' and 'Onushi' in Kenshin's sentences is because it wouldn't sound right, plus, Kenshin doesn't put 'Gozaru' after EVERY sentence, even I don't know how it works. (And I know Japanese. how sad. oh well; I'm American Japanese.) Well, what do you think? Please review. It's my first fic so go easy on me please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own the characters I made up. That's all this poor fangirl has. *sob.* oh well. just wrote this incase someone tries to sue me. (Like anyone will) This applies to the last chapter and the oncoming chapters. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru turned to face a tall boy, much taller than her. His uniform was messy, and he had a red bandanna in his spiky brown hair. "Good morning Sano," Kenshin said. He took a quick glance at Sano's clothes and said, "I thought the teachers told you not to wear that bandanna. And tuck in your shirt." "Jeez, what are you, my ma?" Sano snorted as he tucked in his shirt. Kaoru was confused. "How can these two be friends?" she thought as she watched them play-fight. Sano finally noticed Kaoru. "Hey Kenshin," he said. "Who's this Jou-chan*?"  
  
"Oh," Kenshin said. "This is." He just remembered that he didn't know her name. "Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru put in helpfully. "Oh, right. This is Kaoru-dono." He turned to Kaoru and said, "I'm sorry Kaoru-dono." Kaoru was even more confused. 'Onushi,' 'gozaru,' and now 'dono*' and 'sessha*'? Sano quickly said, "Oh, don't mind Kenshin, he's just like that." Kenshin looked at his watch and said, "I believe that we should be going in before we are considered late." "Jeez, Kenshin, you worry too much," Sano said as he started walking. "By the way, new students are supposed to go to the office, right?" "Oh really?" Kaoru said. "Well. I'm not sure how to get there. If it isn't too much trouble, can you take me there?" she asked, not specifically asking either of them. "I'll go," said Sano, understanding her point. "You just want an excuse for being late, Sano," Kenshin commented. Sano glared at Kenshin. Kenshin sweatdropped and said, "Ok, ok, I'll see you in class." "C'mon Jou-chan, we're going this way," Sano said as he motioned towards the right.  
  
"So Jou-chan, why'd you transfer to our school?" Sano said as they walked down the hall. "My father found a new job here, so we moved here," Kaoru said. "I'm from Kyoto originally," she added. "I see," Sano said as he trudged on. "Oh, we go right here," Sano said as he pointed to his right. "The office is right there." As they entered the office, the secretary noticed Sano and said, "You in trouble again Sagara?" "No, I brought the new transfer student." "Oh, I see," the secretary said. Sano moved over to show Kaoru. Kaoru bowed and said, "Kamiya Kaoru. I believe I'm in Shinomori sensei's* 2-B class." The secretary checked her paper and said, "Mmm hmm. Sagara, you can take her there, right?" Then, she added, "I expect not to see you anymore today."  
  
"Tch," Sano said as they left the office. "Let's go, or else we'll be really late." Kaoru followed him through series of halls until he stopped in front of a door and slid it open. "Go in," said Sano. "I don't want to look like I'm late again." As Kaoru walked in, the whole class turned their heads towards her. As she slightly blushed, Shinomori sensei glanced at her and said, "Himura told me what was going on. So you're the new student in my class." He looked at Sano and said, "Sagara, go to your seat." Turning back to Kaoru, he said, "Maybe you can do a self introduction?" Kaoru stepped towards the middle of the room. She took a deep breath, and said, "My name is Kamiya Kaoru, 17. I came from Kyoto because of my father's job." Having nothing more to say, she turned to Shinomori sensei. "Good enough," he said. "You can sit behind next to Seta. Seta, raise your hand." A hand was raised in the back row. Kaoru saw a boy with short, black hair with a broad smile on his face. She almost reached the back of the classroom when suddenly she realized that she was going to sit behind Kenshin. She blushed a little as he smiled at her. Kaoru quickly took her seat, hoping no one noticed her.  
  
As soon as Kaoru took her seat, Shinomori sensei said, "Today here will be no soccer club meeting, for the captain sprained his ankle. And also." Kaoru wasn't really listening as he droned on with the announcements, until he said, "Remember, if you wish to join the kendo club, turn in your papers to Himura by Thursday." A kendo club! Kaoru decided to ask Kenshin for more information later. "First period is math, Kawazaki sensei will be here in ten minutes. Until then, engage yourself in quiet activity." Of course, not everyone agreed to the plan. As soon as he left the room, some of the class started walking around the classroom. Kaoru stayed in her seat, for she didn't want to get in trouble. But she did want to ask him about the kendo club. Just then, Sano came over to her desk and said, "C'mon Jou-chan, we do this all the time. Shinomori doesn't care, more like he gave up. but anyways, I'll introduce you to some people." Before Kaoru could say anything, Sano pulled her out of her seat.  
  
"Here's Seta," Sano said as he pointed to the person on Kaoru's right. Seta smiled and said, "Seta. Seta Soujirou. Nice to meet you." As Sano moved on, he said, "I don't like him too much. His smile freaks me out." He continued to his left. "Here's Takani." "Takani Megumi to you, chicken head," she said. Motioning to the seat in front of Megumi, he said, "That's my seat." He pointed to the two girls talking in front of his seat. "That's Kobayashi's seat. The one she's talking to is Nakamrua. She's the one with the glasses." He pointed two seats away to his right and said, "That's Nakamura's seat. In between them is Yukishiro. He freaks me out too." "I see," said Kaoru, feeling a little uneasy because he was doing all the talking. "Two seats ahead of Kobayashi is Makimachi. I call her weasel girl. She has a crush on Shinomori." Kaoru was surprised. Shinomori sensei seemed so. boring. Oh well. He WAS kind of good looking. Sano was just about to introduce her to some other people when a teacher walked into the room.  
  
Japanese Words: Jou-chan is basically something like little missie, Sano's pet name for Kaoru. (Something like that.) Dono is the honorific that Kenshin puts on the end of people's names. Ex. Kaoru-dono. Shessha is also a word that Kenshin uses. It basically means 'this unworthy one' or somewhere near that. :P Sensei is teacher. The next two are from "Author's notes." Arigatou is Thank You. (You should know that!!) Sempai is what you call people who are a grade higher than you in school. In my case I just call her that because I think it sounds good.  
  
Extra Info: Just incase you were wondering, these are the seating arrangements in the classroom. And yes the names in the fic are the character's last names, so Kenshin would be Himura and so forth. And M means Male and F means female. They're all listed left to right, except for Shinomori sensei. (Duh, he's the teacher!!)  
  
Front of Class: Shinomori Sensei (Aoshi)  
  
First Row: F, M, Makimachi (Misao), M, F  
  
Second Row: M, F, M, F, M  
  
Third Row: Nakamura, Yukishiro (Enishi), Kobayashi, M, F  
  
Fourth Row: Himura (Kenshin), F, Sagara (Sanosuke), F, M  
  
Fifth Row: Kamiya (Kaoru), Seta (Soujirou), Takani (Megumi), M, F  
  
Confusing? Sorry. I'll think of more characters to put in the class. I'll refer to this chart (?) if I do because I don't want to type it again. (It took quite a while.) And the door is somewhere in the upper-left corner. And the seats aren't connected.  
  
Author's notes: Writer's block, writer's block, writer's block, writer's block. Wah!! I have writer's block!! Someone give me ideas!! I'm thinking about Sou-chan falling for Kaoru, but I'm not sure how I'm going to do that. Oh, and incase you were wondering who is this Kobayashi and Nakamrua. well, Nakamura is my last name (he he, wanted to add myself in the story.) and Kobayashi is the last name of my friend that introduced Rurouni Kenshin to me. Arigato* Kobayashi sempai*!! Well, see you in math class! (I mean in my fic.) Please review!! 


End file.
